The Sea's Twins
by Vision155
Summary: Ariadne and Percy were separated at birth and they took different paths. Will they meet in the middle? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

As he sent yet another monster to Tartarus, Percy couldn't help but notice that something was different. During the past month, our hero had been getting flashes, but of what he did not know.

He kept seeing the sea and his father, Poseison. Standing next to the god was a woman, with black hair and eyes as blue as the Atlantic Ocean. In her arms were two infants, two twins. As the flashes kept coming, they got more detailed He could see that there was a boy and girl, who were peacefully sleeping in their mother's arms, still so naive about what was waiting for them.

Then, he started seeing what seemed to be childhood memories. The two twins on their birthday, the two twins with their first pet, and the two twins with their last fight. And the part that troubled him the most about those memories is that they seemed to be his. He recognized the little boy as himself, the savior of Olympus. And with more memories came more truth, and with more truth, Percy started remembering. He had a sister.

Hope you liked it! Should I stop or go on?

~Vision155


	2. Chapter 1: Life Story

**Ariadne's POV**

"Wake up you lazy idiots, that bacon's not gonna cook itself!" shouted my lovely aunt Petunia. Every day was the same story, she would yell at us from the kitchen, then she would come and bang on our cupboard door, and _then_ we would bang our heads against the cupboard's _ceiling_. Yup. Pretty good routine. Anyways, you might be wondering who we is. My name is Ariadne Jackson, and my cousin Harry Potter and I were sent by our dead parents to this wretched place. You see, Aunt Petunia had two sisters: Lily Potter and Sally Jackson. She hated both of them, for apparently they were more talented and skilled than her. Then, when mine and Harry's parents went on a road trip together, their car crashed into the side of a mountain, and that's how they died. Or at least, that's how they died according to Petunia. Because that woman is full of lies, cruel and harsh lies. And that's why there's another story that she told us which I don't believe. The story about how Harry and I got our scars. Apparently, our parents were, and I quote, "Stupid and ignorant enough to give two toddlers toys with sharp edges." Yeah... I think that judgement is just a _little bit _biased. Anyways, as I said, Harry and I have scars, and I'm pretty sure they were caused by something more powerful than a toy. His is a lightning bolt on the forehead, and mine is what seems to be a long wave that's spread out on my jaw. As we stood up to join our dreadful aunt in the equally dreadful kitchen, Harry hit his head on the cupboard ceiling once again, and I had to brush spiderwebs out of my hair. My cousin and I had been living in the same little cupboard under the stairs for as long as we'd been living with the Dursleys, and that was twelve years and 13 days. Yes, I had been stuck in hell for that long. During that long period of time in this awful place, I had accumulated both scars and memories that showed how cruel human beings can be. Plus, today was even worse than usual, which is hard to imagine. But it _was _worse in many ways, because today was Dudley's birthday. Dudley was even more despised than his parents by us, and he used that hate as an advantage to make us lose our minds. Harry was more of the quiet kind, always running away and slowly and silently enduring the pain, but I'm a completely different story. I like to be in control, so I hated it when one of my least favorite people thought he owned me like a slave. I can clearly make a point and I hate it when someone else questions that claim. Even though I'm tough and hard, the only soft spot I have is for my little cousin who shares the same terryfying fate as me. Harry's like a little brother to me, and I can't stand the fact that he keeps getting beaten up by everyone. So i decided to become his personal bodyguard. I go everywhere he goes, I eat everything he eats, I give wedgies to Dudley and his stupid friends, AND I do most of his homework. I am AWESOME! Self high five. Anyway, even though it doesn't seem like I should like it, I do. A lot. In fact, I happen to have a very rare(JK, it's actually pretty common) case of ADHD. That basically means that I can't do nothing. Which means that I'm always doing something. Get that? And I'm not saying I'm one of those YOLO freaks, I just have a very...excited brain. It's so serious, even while I'm doing something I'm thinking about doing something ELSE, and then I start thinking about what I would be thinking about while I did that, and what I'd do after that other thing, and it goes on and, on and, on and, on and, on and... until I give myself a mental(in extremely serious cases even phisycal) slap. Here's an example. Two days ago, on Thursday (today's Saturday by the way in case you didn't know, it's also chores day(like every other day) and it's also Dudley's birthday(now that's not everyday) and... Teehee. Oops I did it again(that's a Britney Spears song btw! OMG don't you just LOVE her! She is soooo amazing, and I should probably stop talking when I'm talking. If you know what I mean. Which you probably don't. Anyway... Bye!"insert slapping noise here because I don't know how to actually describe thAT. Like, SLAP!" Well, I guess I don't need to explain it to you anymore, because in case you missed it, I just had a very interesting conversation with myself. I could do it again if you want! so, it was two days ag...SLAP! Boy that really woke me up! Anyway(again), I was saying I enjoy being Harry's bodyguard, and for more than one reason.

**10 Reasons Why Being Harry's Bodyguard is Awesome**  
**A List By Ariadne Jackson**

I get to see my little cousin all day long

My little cousin gets to see ME all day long

My little cousin's bullies get to see me all day long

I can protect the only family I have and truly care about

I have something to do all day long

It helps with my ADHD

I love beating up kids

I was one of those kids that got beaten up

I get revenge

I prove my strength and get a very scary reputation(but i likkkeee it)(insert creepy slurring tone here)

That pretty much tells it all! Well, you can totally ignore the beating kids up part, but if you do decde to read it, I only beat up bullies. Like the steal your lunch and give you wedgies kind of bullies. Also, I occasionally take care of the naughty words bullies. Those are the worst kind of bullies, because even though I have perfectly clean record, (that's only for those of you who ignored number seven) I always want to swear right in their faces. They have this superpower which makes you think about the worst possible words and insults you've ever heard. However, those kind of bullies are nearly extinct, so I have had the chance not to encounter any of those people(if you can call them that). If I'm boring you, you can stop me you know. And... OMG! I JUST REMEMBERED! I forgot to describe myself! I AM SO RUDE! Oh dear, I'll just have to make up for that now, I guess! I'll start all over(teehee! I am SO sorry for you if you're still reading this! Blink twice if you're being held against your will and need help from my awesome self). So, my name is Ariadne Jackson, I am 13 years old, and in case you didn't catch that before, I am amazing. I have long, straight black hair with natural aquamarine tips. I'd say I'm average height, around 5"2, and I'm more bones than skin. I'm am not kidding. WIth the amount of food that they give us in this house, you might start thinking that we only get fed leftovers. And you're right. And since both my uncle and my cousin are the size of an extra large yoga ball, that's even less than normal. So, yeah. I'm a walking stick. And even though you might think that I'm ungrateful for having a thin body, my life is faaaarrrr from perfect. If you started hating me because of my rant, then I would reread the few last sentences. I would do anything, even become the fattest person in the world to have a real family. Think about it. What would you do without a mom? A dad? Grandparents and uncles? Cousins? Who would put you to bed or hold you and wipe your tears after your first heartbreak? And who would give you all those caring hugs after you messed up and help you get up and get better? Who would give you money on Christmas and on your birthday? Who would playfully tease yu and then make you smile? But most importantly, who would always be there? We are simple human beings, and we always need someone by our side. Even I always needed Harry to just be there. He didn't have to do anything, he just had to be there. At least, that remiinded me that I wasn't completely alone.


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

**The Sea's Twins: Chapter 2**

Anyways, enough with the mushy feelings! Today's Dudley's birthday, and we have a lot to do. Harry and I went downstairs to prepare breakfast when the doorbell rang, so I went to get the door. There wasn't anybody, but the mailbox was open and I could see there was a letter in there. This was unusual since the mail had already been delivered this week, but I didn't really care.

I just took the letter and went back inside. Another unusual thing I immediately noticed was that this letter was addressed to Harry. Odd… He _never_ got mail since he didn't have living relatives or friends (other than me)but I guess today was different in many ways. I went in the kitchen to talk to him about it, but before I could utter another word, Petunia walked in and noticed the piece of paper in my hands.

She quickly snatched it from me, and immediately started screaming. "What do you think you're doing, going around stealing our mail!" she screeched, "Is this how you thank us for taking you little brats under our roof, for giving you a home?!" I sighed and crossed my arms. This would go on for a while. "I should have known better! I should have been a better mother! Oh how could I possibly have thought this would be a good idea! But you see I really didn't! I knew from day 1 that you and the other brat would bring this family nothing but trouble! Oh Petunia, what did you do!"

After a while, she finally noticed I wasn't listening and stopped screaming. Then she remembered what this whole thing was about and looked back at the worn paper in her hands. She read the Harry's name on the front and her eyes literally bulged out. She looked up at me with a suspicious look, said absolutely nothing(for once), and stormed back upstairs.

I went back to the kitchen to talk to Harry about the letter, but this time it was _both_ Vernon and Petunia that slammed the kitchen doors to the walls in their obvious hurry to see fabulous me.

"What in Satan's name were you doing going through our mail!?" continued Petunia. "What goes on in our PRIVATE lives is none of your business, girl!" "NEVER go through our mail again or you will suffer the consequences!" finished Vernon. After they were finally done giving me the weirdest talk ever (like, who cares if I see your mail? It's not like you're a spy or something! Not with that body…), they _both_ ran upstairs.

After they were safely out of hearing range, Harry came out in the living room to talk to me. "What was that all about?" he asked. I told him the whole story: the letter with his name on it, Petunia and Vernon acting weirder than usual, and the fact that they kept the letter even after they noticed it wasn't for them. Too bad for the idiots, this only made wanna have it more.

This is where my mastermind comes into play….

MUAHAHA!

**So...? What did you think? I know this chapter was kinda boring and it's not much since i haven't been posting lately, but bear with me! Write a comment if you like this story or really think I should stop. Let me know!**

**~Vision155**


	4. Chapter 3: The Zoo 'Accident'

**The Sea's Twins: Chapter 3**

I have to find a way to read that letter! It shouldn't be too hard, considering who I'm up against though… I know! I'll just go get it when they're at the zoo with Dudley! They're never gonna take me along with them, that's for sure.

I just hope they didn't already throw out the letter. I wonder what could be in it… Maybe Harry won the lottery! Or maybe it's bad news, like he's getting sent away to that horrid Institute for criminals or whatever. Can you imagine? They're sending my little baby cousin to a school for crooks! He'll never survive! I'll never survive!

But back to the letter. I will find out what it's all about! And I did. In fact, exactly two days later, I finally ripped open the worn piece of paper and read the other piece of paper inside of it. Why two days later you might ask? Let me explain.

After my dear family had successfully gotten out of the house (and had surprisingly taken Harry with them), I snuck into Petunia and Vernon's room to take the letter back.

However, all I found were shreds of paper and a burning smell. The bastards! They'd burned Harry's letter! But what could be so bad they didn't want us to find out at any cost, I wondered? Now they'd done it, and I promised myself I wouldn't rest until I read the stupid letter! So I kept thinking and unconsciously did all my chores, until the family came home.

Oh you should have seen their faces. Dudley and his rat friend (friend that looked like a rat) were covered with what seemed to be a mix of saliva and sweat, which I sincerely hoped was their own, and their mouths were basically dragging along the floor.

Petunia and Vernon were confused, which probably meant they didn't know whether to be confused or mad, and Harry was just gleaming with a hint of shock in his eyes. What could have possibly happened at the zoo? Glad you asked.

Later that evening, my adorable, non-criminal cousin told me the whole story. When the horrible car ride was over and the happy bunch finally got to the zoo, they ditched Harry and simply told him not to cause any trouble. Of course, being the sweetie pie that he is, he didn't respond in any other way except than to obey the fat pig and the skinny vulture. Then, when he accidentally found himself in the same room as Dudley and his family, the reptile room, something so funny it can't be properly described with words happened.

As Dudley was bothering one of the sleeping snakes and Harry was thinking how amazing it would be if the exhibition glass just disappeared, it happened. For real! So Dudley fell in the snake's 'natural habitat' and started screaming like a little girl in front of _dozens_ of people!

The trapped snake finally got to escape, and here's the crazy part, Harry swears he heard him say thank you! Of course, I would trust my cuz about anything, even though this does sound a bit crazy. I'm not that surprised, though.

Crazy things have been happening to us throughout the years.

One awesome time, when Harry was being bullied again, I could have sworn I made that puddle move so that those idiots would slip on it. Also, Harry had this weird hair growth thingamajig. I swear!

Like this other time when Petunia got so sick of Harry's super long hair and she just shaved it all off. The poor kiddo was terrified of the countless insults he would receive the day after, but he didn't really have to worry in the end, cause in the morning his hair was _exactly_ the same as before the careless haircut.

Like I said, crazy. But because of this zoo incident and Harry's "weirdness", they didn't talk to us for the rest of the day. Fine with me.

I still found out what the letter was about.

It was two days later…

**Yay! So I posted two chapters today as an apology for not posting anything for a few months... Let me know what you think of this! (I'm sorry we're not at the interesting part yet, but I'll try to post faster!) Thank you so much for reading anyways!**

**~Vision155**


	5. Chapter 4: Hagrid the Giant

**The Sea's Twins: Chapter 4**

**Ariadne's POV:**

It was two days later…

Since Dudley's birthday on Sunday, weird things have been happening. And I mean weirder than usual.

This time it's 2 letters that keep showing up all the time. In fact, from the short glimpses I got at the letters, there is one addressed to me too! Anyways, as I was saying, these letters are everywhere. In the mail, in the chimney, in my backpack, but Petunia and Vernon always manage to keep me from reading them. Until today.

Yes, apparently we are going on a little trip, probably to get away from the craziness at home. You should know, my legal guardians hate anything out of the ordinary. All their lives they've fit into a category, and they don't ever wanna hear about fairytales and dragons or anything that's not normal.

So we went to this little cabin in the middle of nothing, near the coast, and we were undisturbed. At least until Tuesday, today, Harry's birthday eve! I can't believe my baby's turning 11! Sadly, we're gonna be stuck in a cabin with the most awful people in the world. I'm sure we'll find a way to still make this day magical though.

So as I was saying, we were completely alone, or so we thought. In fact, at midnight, when Harry and I were quietly having our little celebration, someone knocked on the door. Or rather knocked _down_ the door.

A big, tall man was standing in our doorway, holding what seemed to be a square box and two letters. Letters! Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley came rushing down, and when they noticed the man, they started screaming and screeching like the chickens they are. His Majesty the pig grabbed the broom and stood in front of his family in a sort of protective stance.

"What do y…" he started with a high-pitched voice. He cleared his throat and tried once more. "What do you want and who do you think you are to come barging in like this?! This is private property!" The giant grunted in response, and the happy bunch retreated in fear. "I'm Hagrid. I was sent here 'cause of these two lads. How yer doing Harry and Ariadne?"

Needless to say, we were shocked. I regained my senses faster, so I was the one to ask the unspoken question: "How do you know our names? And what do you want?" "To wish Harry a happy birthday of course! Oh and to give yer the letters!" Vernon and Petunia screamed "No!" in unison and Dudley did something very stupid. He insulted the giant.

"Stop bothering us! Didn't you hear mummy and daddy?! Get out of here you uneducated oaf!" Ok, the fact that he had just used the words uneducated and oaf in the right way _was_ impressive, but it didn't change the fact that that was a stupid thing to do. Oh this was bound to be good. "Who yer calling an oaf, boy? Ye better look at yerself before ye insult others, ye pig!" Then he waved his hand, and a pig tail sprouted out of Dudley's fat arse. Amazing!

"Anyways, as I was saying, happy birthday Harry! Oh yer both so tall! I remember when ye were just teeny tiny lads!" This guy was like a giant teddy bear! I already liked him. I smiled at him and Harry and I both thanked him. Then he opened the box, and we saw what was inside. A cake! He really was a teddy bear! Evn though it was all smushed, it was still so sweet and delicious.

The three of us ate it and talked while Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley ran around in a panic, going for the car and leaving us behind.

At least that was done. In the meantime, we found out more about Hagrid and this Hogwarts, where he came from. We read the letters and were honestly surprised. Like a lot. Like I was speechless.

In fact, it turns out humans are not the most advanced species on this planet. Not even a little bit. We found out that there's a magical world, wizards who live amongst themselves right under our noses.

There are a few Wizarding Schools all over the world, but the one in London is called Hogwarts, which is where Hagrid works as a groundkeeper. Apparently, our parents were famous wizards, Harry's parents here in London, and my mum in America.

However, on that night where Harry and I were innocently playing, Voldemort came. Voldemort's this dark wizard who terrorized the britishh wizards, but apparently he died that night with our parents. He was the one who gave us the scars, not the toys! Supposedly, when he tried to Avada Kedavra us (it's a spell that kills you immediately and there's no counter spell), he mysteriously died.

But so did our parents, so it wasn't a complete win, except for the fact that we survived, of course.

So now it was time for Harry and I to go Hogwarts. However, the first years were supposed to start at 11 years old, and I was 13. Hagrid explained to me that since my mum was more active in America, they'd had trouble tracking me down and didn't wanna leave Harry alone with the Dursleys. But who cares, now we get to escape them! He told us that he's come pick us up tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley, where we'd get our school supplies.

He brought us back to 4 Privet Drive on his magical motorcycle and flew off into the night.

**Sorry it's taking so long for this story to get really interesting but i'm working on it. Tell me what you think!**

**~Vision155**


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and Ollivanders

The next day was interesting to say the least.

As promised, Hagrid came to pick us up in the morning and brought us to this weird looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Once we got inside, things got even weirder though. Hagrid was popular with what I assumed were the wizard customers of The Leaky Cauldron, but he was not the center of the attention.

As we walked through the bar, all talk stopped until it resumed again in scattered whispers. Everybody was staring at Harry and I, and a few brave ones even came to introduce themselves. "A pleasure, really!" "My, my, aren't you two grown up!" "You look just like your parents!" How did they know us? I voiced my thoughts to Hagrid and he gave me a shocked look. "It's because yer the Ones Who Lived, of course!"

Of course. Even though I'd done nothing, I was being praised and congratulated for the death of Voldemort. And yes, I wasn't scared of saying his name. Names only have power if we let them scare or intimidate us, so no matter how awful this evil wizard was, his name should not be such a strong source of fear.

As we reached the other end of the pub, Hagrid turned around and flashed us a mischievous smile, which probably meant something was going to happen. He tapped a few bricks in an obvious pattern, and suddenly it started curling inwards. The wall! Curling inwards! This was magic and it was amazing! Beyond the wall was an even more amazing sight.

"Diagon Alley", said Hagrid, "This is where ye'll find everything ye will need for the rest of yer Hogwarts life!" Diagon Alley was an assortment of shops all packed together, and there were so many that I believed Hagrid; everything I would ever need was right here. The feeling was one of home, which I appreciated considering who I'd lived with for the past 12 years of my life.

We stepped past the wall and immediately got caught in a current of bustling witches and wizards running their errands. I also saw a handful of children with the same letter Harry and I received, meaning they would be attending this Hogwarts school with us.

Hagrid took us both by the hand and guided us the gigantic crowd. He dragged us to an ancient looking shop with a sign that read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

Oh. My. Goodness. I was gonna get a wand! This still felt so unreal, and looking at Harry, I could tell he felt the same way. We walked in the shop and were greeted by an old man sitting behind a very dusty desk. He looked at Harry and me very thoroughly until he finally smiled.

"Harry Potter and Ariadne Jackson. I was wondering when you would come to me." "How did you know we'd come?" I asked him. "Because every wizard needs a wand, dear." "No, I meant how do you know about us?" "Everyone knows about you. You are the Ones Who Lived."

I was getting sick of this, of getting recognized for something I didn't even remember doing. I had tried all night to remember, but all I got was a series of weird green flashes of light and a hauntingly cold laughter in the background. Still, this man didn't know anything about that and was simply here to help me pick a wand.

"So how does this work? Do we just pick one we like?" "Oh my, no. You don't choose the wand dear, the wand chooses you."

What?! This was ridiculous and impossible, but after seeing a giant flying on a floating motorcycle, impossible becomes overrated. Ollivander briefly disappeared in the back and reappeared with a handful of rectangular boxes. He put them down on the counter and beckoned us forward.

"I'll be back for ye lads later. I've got something else to do" said Hagrid. And like that, he was gone. And we were left with the creepy old wand maker. He gestured for us to come closer once more, and when did. When we got to the counter he opened two of the boxes and handed us both a wand. Mine was longer than Harry's, a dark mahogany with a base carved in the shape of a lion's head.

"13 inches, hair from the famous Chimera from Greek Mythology", said Ollivander. I immediately hated it. First of all, lions were horrendous animals, with their pride and stupidity, often confused with bravery. The wand felt unnatural in my hand and I knew it wasn't for me even before I was instructed to wave it in the air and broke a lamp by doing so.

The next few wands I tried had the same result more or less, and I was getting more frustrated as the boxes kept piling up. Harry wasn't doing so good either, having broken his share of lamps. I could tell he was getting sick of this too, which is probably why Ollivander decided to do what he did next. "I think it's time I bring out the special wands"_, _he said in an extremely suspicious tone.

The special wands? Were those for desperate cases like us? He came back a few minutes later with what looked to be like any other box in the shop, but he handled them with such care, I had to wonder what made them so special.

He handed me a green box and I immediately opened it. In it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. "12 inches, core of hair from the famous Pegasus, also from Greek mythology, and one of the most unique and rare wands I have seen in my time on this Earth," said the old wand maker. This intrigued me. Pegasus hair? I'd heard of the myth of this winged horse, but I never thought it could be real!

Today was full of surprises though. I looked at the black wand more carefully and noticed that this time, its base split into two to make a handle that resembled a pair of wings, like the horse from the legend. I took it in my hand and immediately knew this was mine. I waved it like so many times before and felt the power in me traveling through it, making sparks erupt from the other end. For once, none of the lamps broke.

That's when I finally understood: you don't choose the wand.

The wand chooses you.


End file.
